


Cups

by meisterful



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M, soulxmaka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 16:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meisterful/pseuds/meisterful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein Soul is doing laundry and is distracted by the fact that just as much as he is a growing boy, his partner is a growing girl. Canon-verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cups

Soul stares at the tag, not entirely sure he's reading it right. 

B cup.

No he's definitely reading it right. It's just, how can his partner, his notoriously tiny-titted partner be a, a B cup! He inspects the unbelievable garment for longer than is strictly appropriate for sorting laundry. He can't help it, it's not a perverted thing (well maybe a little), its just that it doesn't make any sense. She doesn't look any bigger. not that he's been looking, no that wouldn't be a cool thing to do at all. Then again, neither is studying your best friends lingerie. 

He shoves the thing back into the pile of dirty clothes, face as red as his eyes. It's not lingerie. Lingerie is sexy and Maka Albarn would never buy anything sexy (well at least not something that would be sexy to anyone but him). It's not like the thing is covered in lace. And its white for shinigamis sake! White is not a sexy colour. Though, he notes with some regret and a peek out of the corner of his eye, there is some lace lining the cups. But it's not sexy. Pretty maybe, but definitely not sexy. 

Why had she bought the damn thing anyway? Every bra she owned was simple and white with no fuss or accessorising and they were all most definitely in the A range. There was no way she had any need of a big (well for her) lacey bra! Unless maybe she did.

He scowled at the constant reminder that despite her definitely not B cups Maka Albarn was not the plain know it all she was once. The reminder of course, came to him daily through rumours, the lingering looks of other boys (and some men) and locker room talk that halted in a panic whenever he came within earshot. He thought he had been vigilant, had warned all of them off, but maybe there was someone stupid enough to try anyways. 

He wracked his brain trying to figure out who it could be, but while all of the names that came to mind would be more than willing to see Maka in lace he was certain that she would not be willing for them to see her in it. Which left his ever treacherous brain with a new (much better) alternative. Maybe, just maybe she had bought it because of him. 

Carefully and not without a quick glance over his shoulder Soul picked up the lacy thing again. The decoration didn't just stop at the lace lining the cups, there were two small inserts of it along the band and a little pink bow right between the breasts, agh, cups. He couldn't help but smirk (because cool guys definitely don't smile dreamily) a little. Maybe it was just a little sexy. 

Still, racy scenarios rolling through his mind aside, why on earth would she have bought a B cup? He surveyed the cups more closely, cupping his hand over one before remembering that he'd never actually groped his Meister (not in reality anyways) it wouldn't work for a size comparison. Still, the fabric was soft and he could almost imagine how soft her skin might feel beneath it--

"Maka chop!"

He should have seen it coming. Bra forgotten (almost) he rubbed his head furiously. 

"Dammit woman what was that for"

"What do you mean- Soul Eater! You were, you know" she faltered, as red in the face as him. "You pervert!" She settled on.

Soul had the grace to be openly embarrassed. 

"It's uh, not what it looks like?"

Maka glared down at him, a steady column of Meister, embarrassment and indignation. Soul scrambled for an excuse.

"I uh, I think somehow we have someone else's, uh, you know," (so not cool) "in our laundry. Uh maybe from that sleepover you had?" 

If anything that seemed to make her even madder. Soul figured it was time to stop talking and avoiding the offending garment like his younger self did Stein's class, started throwing the rest of the clothes into the washing machine. 

He heard Maka sniff disdainfully and all but froze when she walked next to where he was kneeling and bent down to pick up her (her!) bra.

"For your information, Soul, it is mine and if I knew you were going to be such a pervert I wouldn't have put it out until it was my day to do laundry." 

Soul couldn't help it. "But you're not a-"

Maka's glare was at odds with the fierce blush that spread down her neck beneath the collar of her uniform. The uniform, that Soul was beginning to suspect, hid a lot more than he had originally imagined. 

"Teenagers grow Soul. I know you think I'm just some childish bookworm but that doesn't stop me from growing" 

"But it's so..." Fuck. He had to open his idiot mouth. 

"What?" She snapped blush reddening.

"Never mind. S'not cool to judge."

"Judge?" Her tone reached a new record of shrill. 

Soul flinched and prepared himself for another Maka Chop. It didn't come. 

"Well sorry for being excited that for the first time in my life I can buy a bra that isn't plain or covered in Sponge Bob and is actually pretty!" Maka crossed her arms petulantly under her chest and he felt panic grip his. 

"What the hell do you need a pretty bra for? It's not like anyone wants to see that." He added the last part more for his own insecurity than hers. 

Maka screamed in frustration and threw her book at him. He dodged it, quickly ducking his head into the shrinking pile of laundry. 

"What the hell Maka!"

"You're such a jerk!" 

"Just honest." He grumbled half heartedly.

"Yeah! Honest! Well if you're so sure no one wants to 'see that' then why were you groping my bra?!"

For a moment he was frozen, his mind busily calculating a number of hurtful cool guy answers. A sly smirk slipped onto his face and he fully intended to answer her with 'because I didn't know it was yours dummy', but somehow he said something else instead. 

"Just wondering how long you've been able to fill it is all." 

She threw him another shriek and another book to the head before storming back to her room. Though strangely his words and her outburst didn't stop her from coming back out half an hour later with another basket of laundry. Despite her huff and disdainful glare Soul smirked to himself, proud that he was in fact just as cool and suave as he liked to think. On the top of the pile of clothes sat three more bras featuring lace and bows. All of them were B cups.


End file.
